Modern concrete forming structures are typically erected using a plurality of prefabricated, interlocking form sections or panels which may be reused indefinitely to produce any number of concrete structures. The forms or panels are designed to be interconnected end-to-end as well as in opposed relationship, to present a wall form for example.
For purposes of end-to-end interconnection, the panels generally include vertically extending end walls having a series of spaced openings therethrough. When aligned in juxtaposition, the individual panels are typically interconnected, such as by means of slotted pin and wedge assemblies. When the form is disassembled, the wedges are loosened and removed, and the pins extracted from the form panel apertures.
These concrete form sections are necessarily of relatively high strength, yet preferably they are compact and lightweight to effect savings in handling, transportation, and storage. Hence, the sections are generally constructed from a panel of lightweight metal such as aluminum and have a reinforcing grid secured to the back side of the panel for providing the necessary strength to resist buckling under the weight of the poured concrete.
Significantly, the reinforcing grid assemblies can be bulky, which adds significant weight and/or size to the panels. Alternatively, concrete forms might require builders to manually assemble the reinforcing grid assembly for each concrete forming panel. This is a very time consuming process that requires the handling of multiple pieces of material to build and support a desired concrete form.
Despite the widespread use of such systems, there is still a need in the art for improved concrete forming systems.